


Late Night Endeavors

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears him, though, and Kuvira whips around, hands balled into fists in preparation for the upcoming fight with her intruder. For a split second, she sees the reflection of his glasses and sighs in both exasperation and relief. "Baatar," Kuvira places a hand on her hip. "I know you're there." Pre-Great Uniter/Book 3 drabble. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Endeavors

Tonight, she would be serving her duty on the estate. With the Avatar staying for the week, and four of the world’s most dangerous criminals hunting her down, Zaofu couldn’t take any chances.

 _The Avatar must be kept safe at all costs_.

Which made Baatar all the more nervous.

She told him she would be near the outer rim of the estate, close enough to hear if anything transpired around the courtyard. 

But that didn’t stop him from sneaking out to see her that night, spotting the young woman’s silhouette within the night’s shroud. Baatar smirks, carefully making his way over to her by utilizing the trees and shrubs as cover. 

She hears him, though, and Kuvira whips around, hands balled into fists in preparation for the upcoming fight with her intruder. For a split second, she sees the reflection of his glasses and sighs in both exasperation and relief. “Baatar,” Kuvira places a hand on her hip. “I know you’re there.”

Baatar winces behind the bush, standing up and brushing the leaves off of his clothes. “Hey there, Kuvira.”

“What are you doing out here?” She frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s the middle of the night. You should be back home.”

“I stayed up late musing over my father’s blueprints for the airship upgrades again.” He grimaces. “I made them even better, but of course, he won’t take it.”

Kuvira’s expression fell, as did her arms, and she took a few tentative steps towards the engineer. “I’m sorry. I’m sure they’re more than exemplarily.”

“Yeah, well,” he turns his eyes back towards her, “that’s not why I came here, though.” Baatar’s hands find their way into hers. “I missed you.”

“I’m occupied.” She laces their fingers together. 

“I never got to hang out with you today.”

Kuvira inclines her head to meet his eyes, lifting a brow. “You’ve been with your father all day and there wasn’t any chance I’d get released from guard duty with Avatar Korra here. You know that.”

He pulls her closer, acknowledging her comment with a kiss. 

Kuvira smiles against him. “You’re going to get me in huge trouble.” She says, breaking away.

“I think you’ll be fine if you spend two minutes away from your task.” Baatar grins, releasing her hands to wrap his around her waist.

Kuvira rolls her eyes at his statement and questions his grounds, fingers enveloping around his upper arms. “And if we’re caught?”

“When are you changing shifts?”

“In two hours.”

“Well,” Baatar smirks, “we have plenty of time, then.”


End file.
